


There Now, Steady Love

by GilornethTheGold



Series: The Hobbit-Modern AUs [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bella cannot believe it, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Rule 63, Two adorable fools, always-a-girl!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilornethTheGold/pseuds/GilornethTheGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin proposes and Bella has a hard time processing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Now, Steady Love

**Author's Note:**

> My muse is going wild these days, I am working on a lot of fics at a time. To readers of ISOLP, I'll focus on it more, to complete the current part :) An update is coming up, hopefully soon.

“Thorin, you cannot be serious.” Bella felt helpless, bewilderment fogging her mind. She pushed her wayward curls away from her eyes, trying to process the words that left his mouth and the maelstrom unleashed inside her with them. 

It was nearing midnight; they had cleared up the remains of surprise party (Fili and Kili had given it away, but she pretended to be surprised nonetheless) her boyfriend, his sister and her best friend Bofur had thrown at their apartment. Bella was about to suggest (very suggestively suggest with her best sultry gaze) that they should turn in for the night when Thorin had asked her. Asked her to be…

“Believe me Bella, I have never been so earnest in my life before.” She could feel the deep sincerity in his voice, its baritone quality making her heart flutter. “But I understand if you don’t-don’t want to-” Thorin scowled as he searched for sufficient words.

Bella left her comfy armchair, leaving her rapidly cooling coffee mug on the oaken table. She drew near to leather couch by the fireside where her boyfriend had sunk into after she had frozen still for a good many minutes. Thorin absently fiddled with his long fingers before glancing at her uncertainly, the wide smile he had been wearing a moment earlier fading.

“Pinch me.” Bella told him as she settled into his lap. “I think I’m hallucinating.”

“Here I was doing my best in waxing eloquent words and you-” Thorin replied in chagrin, biting the inside of his mouth. “I take everything back.” He sighed. “Go drink your coffee.”

She slapped his head playfully, and then raked her hand through his raven black hair. The disheveled state of them was fetching but not the point of her focus. His deep, azure blue eyes were.

“Don’t you dare take anything back, Thorin Durin. I am having a crisis here!”

“Of which I am to be blamed, no doubt.”

“Of course. It’s entirely your fault!” Bella jabbed her finger in his chest and Thorin caught hold of her slender hand. It fitted into his larger, calloused one like a pair of matching gloves. The grip was gentle but firm and she knew he wouldn’t let her fingers fall through his.

“Showing up with no birthday gift and then springing this on me.” Bella growled. "And without any prior warning!”

She just couldn’t help it, a pout formed on her lips. She knew she resembled a child throwing a tantrum and by the slightest quirk of his lips, her boyfriend was thinking along similar lines. _Idiot. Ridiculously handsome idiot._

“You said I was gift enough,” Thorin reminded her, leaning down and rubbing his nose against her. “And I told you that I had an unexpected one.”

Bella scoffed even as she slung her arms around his neck and looked straight into his blue orbs. “Let me get this straight. You. Are. Asking. Me. To. Marry. You.”

“Is it that offensive?” Thorin asked, in a sullen tone. His gaze softened as he continued, making sure to catch her own eyes. “We have been together long enough, Bella. And we have that understanding, the passion and commitment between us needed to make a relationship work. You are aware of my shortcomings, my past and I am aware of yours. I know we had a bumpy start but we managed to overcome that, didn’t we?” 

Bella smiled at this, remembering the time they had met and how they had both assumed the worst of each other.

“I love you, Bella. With all my heart, body and soul. Why wait then?”

She remained quiet, watching the way the flames from the crackling hearth flickered in his beautiful irises. Warmth flooded her and Bella snuggled closer, reducing the space between his strong build and her own short, chubby (she prefered the term 'curvy') form.

Thorin dipped his head and caught her lower lip between his teeth. “Do you need more melodramatic dialogues professing eternal love and devotion from my side?”

“I can hear them for a lifetime and still will never get tired of them.” She laughed and he hiked her upwards, swinging her around. Thorin then stopped and she placed her head on his broad chest, inhaling his familiar, enticing musk. Now in standing position, the difference between their respective heights was blatant; her head barely reached his chest.

“I understand that you need time to process this. Bella, I would never _ever_ force you into a decision. If you don’t want this, then so be it. We'll continue as we are, and I will not bring this topic up again until you’re ready.”

“Oh, Thorin.” Bella whispered. “Darling man, what did I do to deserve you?”

“Now now, don’t play to my own feelings of unworthiness; madam. You still haven’t answered me.”

Without warning, Bella drew back and shot him an evil grin before crushing her plumped lips on his. Thorin remained motionless only for single moment before dipping his head and kissing her back just as fervently, a deep rumble of arousal escaping his throat. 

He hiked her up by her rear without much effort, and proceeded to press her firmly against the nearest wall.

The duo broke away, gasping for breath. “Minx.” Thorin grumbled and she was pleased to hear breathlessness in his tone. It was highly satisfying to know that after being together for so long, she still had that effect on him. “You’ll be the end me before even giving me an answer. ”

Bella gave him an adoring smile. “Your minx.” She corrected. “And that was supposed to be my answer.”

“I need words, Belladonna Baggins.” Thorin apparently was tired of giving her leverage and rocked his hips forwards, grinding into her blue tights clad thighs. Bella could sense the growing bulge in front of his dark washed jeans and rubbed against it in response, letting out a heady moan. 

Thorin growled and bit her lower lip hard, a jolt of electricity shooting through her veins as their limbs tangled together. “One word.”

Bella felt light as a feather as she floated on an invigorating mixture of lust and Thorin’s scent, watching his glazed eyes; the color of sea on a stormy night, his taste on her mouth, the feel of his firm muscles beneath her fingers, hearing his heavy breaths and the rasp of his groans; her every sense was consumed by him. 

Her emotions were in a whirl and her heart hammered painfully as Bella gasped out. “Yes.” 

Thorin cupped her face in his hands, and peered deep in her amber eyes. They stared at each other for a long time.

“Yes.” Bella said again, with a staggering conviction for she knew it was the right thing. For the first time in her life her heart and her brain united on something.

Thorin blinked as if he didn’t quite believe her and Bella remained silent, being content in relishing his copious body heat for a moment. Then his eyes lit up, crinkling at the corners as Thorin smiled. The breathtaking beauty of it caught her breath and something twisted in her heart. 

He caught her around her waist swung her around again, laughter in his voice. “Bella. My Bella.”

“Yours, only yours Thorin. I love you.”

He stopped, setting her down and pulling her gently but inescapably into a warm embrace. Thorin’s voice trembled, thick with emotion. “I love you, too. Now and for always.”

His right hand fumbled with the back pocket of his jeans but Bella stopped him, placing her palm over his. “Tomorrow. Tomorrow we’ll do it properly. Celebrate with just two of us. Call Dis and the lads. But tonight…”

Thorin cut off her words and pressed his mouth against roughly hers, nibbling, kissing and teasing her lips open; his stubble rubbing delightfully against her skin. The heat in her blood ignited and began pooling at the apex of her thighs.

He scooped her up and into his arms again, carrying her towards the bedroom. Bella couldn’t help a fond giggle. “Caveman.”

“Yep. You’re my delicious treat. Woe befall anyone who tries to take you from me.”

“Your nephews then, I lost my heart to them long ago.”

“I don’t begrudge them; they’re the reason why we crossed paths.”

Bella sighed, as his thick fingers threaded in her curls and his lips pressed against the smooth skin of her exposed neck.

“You’re making me a cup of coffee later, darling.” She told him even as Thorin tugged her out of her baggy shirt.

“Anything for you, little honey bun.” Thorin said easily, his eyes darkening and voice going impossibly deep as her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. 

Bella knew they would fight over it later. She anticipated it.


End file.
